broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Frost Fall
'''Frost Fall '''is the largest most town located on the Island of Skaal. Description Frost Fall was build by a group of settlers trying to escape King Sombra's reign of terror before the disappearance of the Crystal Empire. Over time the many more refugees joined the village. Frost Fall is located on the Southern tip of the island of Skaal, which is more greener and has snow for 6 months out of the year. The ponies of Frost Fall learned how to grow plants even during the frostiest months as well as forage for berries and herbs on the island. Frost Fall is protected by a cover of sharp jagger like rocks along the cost called Dragon's Jaw, preventing any attacks from the sea. The town is located on a mountain side, with cliffs guarding the sides with a forest behind the town. The inhabitance had dug out tunnels connecting the caves within the mountains for safer and easier passage to the rest of the island. Due to it's location Frost Fall is protected from most invaders and dragons. The ponies are known for being able to tolerate cold temperatures, however the ponies due enjoy the island's local hot springs. The ponies of Frost Fall use the hot springs to grow plants and herbs during winter and keep themselvs worm during winter. Frost Fall inhabitance are know to form dragon armor from scales and bones they find on the island. The town is run by the Elders led by their Chief, howwever unlike otheir viking settlements, the Chief is chosen by the Elders rather than an hire being chosen. Beliefs Because Frost Fall is located outside of Equestria, the ponies of Frost Fall are beyond Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's reach and influance. Instead the ponies of Frost Fall gonvern themselvs and worship two pony spirits known as the Twin Princesses, Winter Solace and Summer Solace. During the times after creation was a time known as the "Trouble Times." This time in history was not recorded well but the world was doing through difficult times for all life. A group of ponies fled what would later give rise to Equestria, to a series of islands, the largest known asn Skaal. There the God of Chaos and Change known as Demos began to torment the ponies of the knowly formed Frost Fall, because they fled from their troubles back on the main land. He blocked out the sky and made the land very cold so no life would grow. The small tribe of ponies fled underground to escape the winds and falling balls of fire. Eventually after much preyer to the Gods, two Alicorn Spirits came to the aid of the mortals and battled with Demos. They sisters forced him underground after he had forced the ponies to hide, and raised a great mountain around him, trapping him. After the Great Battle, the Alicorn Spirits took charge of the islands, each taking over the season and became Winter Solace and Summer Solace. Winter brings in Autum and winter, testing the ponies willingness to care for one another and how well they prepared. Summer governs the warmer seasons of spring and summer, testing the ponies intelligents to prepare and their hard work. Besides the Alicorn Spirits and Demos, the ponies of Frost Fall believe in other great spirits or gods. Although the spirits are not considered either good nor evil, by the views of the mortals, some are veiwed as kinder than others. The Sun and Moon are believed to be the eyes of the All-Creator, watching over the actions of the ponies during the day and night, none can escape her gaze. The God of music known as Snapdragon brings joy and harmony to the minds and hearts of ponies through song. Belua, the Goddess of Beast, and the mother of werebeast. Residences People and dragons who live in Frost Fall. Cutthroat Hangnail Hijack Dust Devil Trivia *Frost Fall is the first village to experience the first frost of winter giving it it's name. *The ponies of Frost Fall's religions is similar to when the Alicorn Sisters Celestia and Luna defeated Discord. *The weregod Belua's name is Latin for "a beast or a large animal." *The All-Creator is related to Aniju. Category:Locations